Not Melody
by Septaaa
Summary: Dengan sebuket mawar merah serta boneka pororo kesukaannya. Dia memelukku, bahkan aku masih mengingatnya saat ia tersipu malu, dengan mata besar yang hampir keluar, dan pipi merah padam, menggemaskan.. A KaiSoo/Kaido - EXO Fic!


**Anyeong^^**

**.**

**Not Melody.. **

**.**

**Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo**

**.**

**Kaisoo/kaido**

**.**

**Romance – Hurt/comfort – angst – tragedy**

**.**

**Teen**

**.**

**KAISOO belong to SM and GOD! But, story is mine! **

**.**

**.**

**This YAOI BL SHONEN-AI!**

**.**

**.**

**TYPO! TIDAK SESUAI EYD! ABAL! **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE JUST LEAVE NOW!**

**.**

**.**

**Septaaa **

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

.

**ALL OF KIM JONGIN POV!**

**.**

Let it rain….

Do Kyungsoo, orang-orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kyungsoo. Ia adalah orang paling berpengaruh di kehidupanku. Senyumnya, tawanya, geraknya, matanya, semua menghipnotisku. Menawan…

.

Let it rain to kiss you..

Aku mengenalnya cukup lama, saat umurku menginjak 13 tahun Tuhan mempertemukanku dengannya, dia menawarkanku persahabatan. Aku menerimanya, dia mengagumkan dia selalu akrab dengan orang-orang. Dia sangat suka memberi semangat pada orang lain, sosoknya adalah **mentari**..

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian..

Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.. **Cinta**….

Dengan sebuket mawar merah serta boneka pororo kesukaannya. Dia memelukku, bahkan aku masih mengingatnya saat ia tersipu malu, dengan mata besar yang hampir keluar, dan pipi merah padam, menggemaskan..

3 tahun telah kita lalui bersama, keluarga kami bahkan begitu dekat. Dia juga memanggil kedua orang tuaku dengan sebutan "Umma dan Appa," dan sejak saat itu aku begitu yakin bahwa ia adalah **takdirku**…

.

.

.

Let it rain guide to you love..

Suatu sore ia memintaku mengunjunginya, saat itu sedang hujan deras. aku berlari dengan hoodie yang sudah basah kuyup. Di sudut taman, ia memandangku dengan senyum yang sangat **indah.**.

**DEG!**

Ini tampak berbeda, senyumnya, mata lembap, serta pipi yang sedikit memar. _Mengapa?_

Dia mengulurkan tangannya menarikku, menuju ke tengah lapang luas taman. Kepalanya mendongak. Ia tersenyum lagi menatapku sayu..

Ia menggerakan bibirnya bergetar, suaranya tenggelam dengan hujan, tapi sayup-sayup aku dapat menangkap apa yang ia katakana. Aku tersenyum, dan mulai menggerakan tubuhku. Mengikuti decita irama tetesan air perpaduan dengan suara indah menyejukan darinya.

Aku terus meliuk, dia tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum menggapai tangannya meraup tubuhnya. Ia bergetar. Aku tahu, ia begitu dingin saat ini. Aku memberikannya kehangatan, sebisa apapun aku akan sempurna di hadapannya.

Ia mendongak dengan sekilas ia mengecup bibirku, percaya atau tidak, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Aku sangat mencintainya, munafik jika aku mengatakan aku tidak memiliki nafsu. Namun, cinta telah membutakanku aku hanya terlalu takut jika ia belum siap dan **meninggalkanku**….

"Aku mencintaimu," masih dengan suara bergetar

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," jawabku dengan yakin, dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**12 Januari 2012**

Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, dan bisa di pastikan satu hari ke depan adalah ulang tahunnya. Ia mengunjungiku pagi-pagi seperti biasa, ia akan membangunkanku dengan aroma sedap masaknnya, dan tak lupa dengan kecupan kecil di dahi tentu saja.

"Happy birthday baby,"

Ia selalu menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat untukku, aku tersenyum dengan mata sedikit terpejam. Ia mendorongku dan menyeretku untuk ke kamar mandi.

Saat ini kita berada di kolam renang belakang rumahku, kami duduk di ujung dengan kaki tercelup di air. Ia mengibaskan kakinya. Ia menoleh ke arahku masih dengan senyum cerah.

"Ini~ maafkan aku ini tidak mahal dan tidak bagus, tapi percayalah ini adalah asumsi bagaimana perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan ini," dia menjelaskan serta menyerahkan kotak berwarna merah.

Aku membukannya perlahan, mataku berbinar, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan bahwa 'ini bukan apa-apa?' Tuhan, ini adalah sepatu menari yang aku inginkan.

Aku menatapnya dengan berbinar, ia menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangguk. Aku memeluknya hingga kami berbaring. Kami terbahak.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak sayang," aku terus menghujaminya dengan kecupan lembut dan ucapan terima kasih.

"Tidak, itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah kau berikan kepadaku selama ini.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**14 januari 2012**

Sudah dua hari berlalu.. sejak malam ulang tahunku, ia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. hingga akhirnya hari ini aku akan memberikan kejutan yang istimewa dan tak terlupakan.

Aku meminta bantuan beberapa asisten orang tuaku untuk menyiapkan kerlip malam yang indah di taman kota serta rintih salju buatan. Pasti itu mengagumkan.

Aku berjalan dengan cukup gembira malam ini, aku mengetuk pintunya. Dan nyonya Do yang menyambutku.

Sebelumnya, aku ingin menanyakan kepada nyonya Do tentang keberadaanya selama dua hari ini.

"Maaf Jongin~ tapi Kyungsoo sedang berada di luar negri bersama ayahnya, ini cukup mendadak. Mungkin itu yang menjadi alasan mengapa Kyungsoo tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu," ucap nyonya Do, tapi saat aku menatap mata nyonya Do aku yakin tidak ada kebenaran sama sekali.

Hingga akhirnya aku putuskan untuk masuk secara paksa ke dalam rumah keluarga Do, mataku mencari sekeliling, namun berhenti tepat di depan arah ruang tamu, mataku…. Mataku mulai panas sekarang..

**DEG!**

"Ya, dia kecelakaan sehabis pulang dari rumahmu, ia menabrak pohon dan pohon itu tumbang dan… pohon itu jatuh mengenai mobilnya dan… kau tahu… Kyungsoo… mempunyai asma.. dia.. meninggal…" suara bergetar dari arah belakangku, itu adalah suara tuan Do.

Kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu denganku? **Aku tidak tahu.**

Karna aku bangun dengan beribu jahitan di seluruh tubuhku, aku tahu aku frustasi dan juga ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Namun **takdir**..

Aku selalu mempikannya dengan raut muka sedih. Aku sangat terpukul saat aku bertemu dengannya di mimpi. Aku hanya ingin melihat sosok **mentari**nya.. keesokan, aku sadar.. ia tidak menginginkanku.. ia tidak menginginkanku untuk **menjemputnya** saat ini.

.

.

Aku berjalan ke sudut ruangan tempatku menari. Aku mengingatnya. Saat dia bernyanyi.. aku mengingatnya…

"..Hidup adalah sebuah lagu, lagu yang harus kau nyanyikan bahkan jika lagu itu buruk sekalipun. Percayalah,, hidupmu akan lebih baik jika kau bisa menyanyikan semua lagu. Cukup memahami lirik dengan sangat baik. Bukan melodi.."

Saat itu aku tersenyum mengejek, aku tahu itu adalah sebagian dari lirik lagu **Fur Elise** yang dinyanyikan oleh Leonardo da vinci untuk **Monalisa**.

Ia selau bercerita bagaimana ia mengingnkan seperti **monalisa**, walaupun monalisa hanya sebuah gambar, monalisa mempunyai cinta yang begitu mengangumkan dari **Leonardo da vinci**..

Aku mulai paham sekarang, impianmu untuk mejadi secuil monalisa sudah terwujud Do Kyungsoo.

.

**Tuhan… Walaupun ia sudah tidak ada di sini, izinkan aku untuk selalu mencintainya, selalu, selamanya..**

.

.

**THE END **

***nangis kejer* readers boleh cerca septa karna munculin fic angst. oke, septa galaunya gak kelar-kelar-_- silahkan hina septa sesuka hati kalian. Tapi jangan bunuh septa :D**

**Aku gak tahu dari mana ide ini muncul, mungkin gara-gara kakakku punya project bikin art-nya monalisa kali ya. hah~ dan ini adalah FIC ANGST SEPTA PERTAMA YANG BERHASIL BIKIN SEPTA IKUT NANGIS! YEY! :D **

**Sumpah, gak yakin ini gue bisa bikin angst :D **

**Oh iya, kemaren ada yang review di FF septa yang GEISHA! Bilang kalo FF septa jorok dll sumpah, septa tersungging *eh*padahal kan septa udah kasih WARNING! U,u nyebelin deh -_- tapi reviewnya aku hapus. Gak enak sih di baca /plak.**

**Tapi yaudahlah septa anggep angina lalu, septa Cuma gak mau ngecewain readers gegara bacotan satu orang gak jelas itu **

***masihjengkel***

***tendangjonginkekasur***

**LOL~ XD **

**Hah~ baiklah readers septa amat sangat mencintai kalian :3**

**Beri aku review cinta kalian please~**

**Review! **


End file.
